


Where We Need To Be

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon, Idk what to tag na, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, blowjob, kalat, wedding ring
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and their wedding rings.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 83





	Where We Need To Be

Tumalikod si Baekhyun sa liwanag na tumatama sa mukha niya galing sa bintana. Hindi niya alam kung anong oras na pero sa tingin niya ay medyo maaga pa. Hindi pa gaanong mainit ang paligid at hindi pa mahapdi sa balat ang liwanag na tumatama sa mukha niya kanina. Siguro nasa alas sais pa lang ng umaga. 

Pagtalikod niya, nakita niya ang likuran ni Chanyeol at agad siyang yumakap. Nilibot niya ang kamay niya sa tyan nito at dinikit ang pisngi niya sa likod nito. 

Naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol na hinawakan ang kamay niya. Wala pa silang dalawa sa wisyo pero alam ni Chanyeol na gusto yumakap ni Baekhyun. Hinarap niya si Baekhyun at saka hinatak papunta sa dibdib niya. Hinalikan niya si Baekhyun sa noo at niyakap ng mahigpit. Mainit na ang paligid, lalo na’t nasa ilalim sila ng kumot, pero hindi naman umalma si Baekhyun dahil gusto niya ang init ng katawan ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya, pag yakap yakap siya nito, ligtas siya… Pakiramdam niya, pag yakap yakap siya nito - pwede na sila magtago sa buong mundo at pwede na niyang hindi isipin kung ano man ang naghihintay sa kanila sa araw-araw nilang buhay.

“Anong oras na, mahal?” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa taas niya. Malalim ang boses nito, parang musika sa umaga na nagpapakalma kay Baekhyun bago nila harapin ang buong mundo. 

“Mhm… Di ko alam, love.” Bulong pabalik ni Baekhyun. Pinisil siya ni Chanyeol at saka inabot ang cellphone niya na nasa night stand. Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya at pinatay ang alarm na dapat ay tutunog sa loob ng sampung minuto. 

“Bangon na tayo, mahal. May gagawin tayo ngayon.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umiling si Baekhyun. “Saglit lang… Five minutes lang, love.” Ani ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol bago pumikit. Hinagod niya ang buhok ni Baekhyun at pinakinggan ni Baekhyun ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol. Ang sarap pakinggan - lalong nakakaantok para kay Baekhyun. 

Makakatulog na ulit si Baekhyun pero pinisil ulit siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Tara na, mahal… Baka ma-late tayo.” Ani ni Chanyeol. 

Tumayo na silang dalawa at hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun papunta sa CR. 

“Ligo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na pupungay pungay pa. Kinukuskos ni Baekhyun ang mata niya habang naghuhubad si Chanyeol ng damit para makaligo na sila. 

“Yes. Tara na… Baka ma-late pa tayo.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tinanggal na rin ni Baekhyun ang damit niya. Naglakad silang dalawa sa may shower pero binuksan muna ni Chanyeol ang tubig at hinintay na uminit muna ito. Nung maligamgam na ang tubig, kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at saka nilakad siya sa ilalim ng tubig. 

Nagising naman ang diwa ni Baekhyun dahil sa tubig at kinuha niya yung sabon at inabot kay Chanyeol. Hindi na nagsalita si Chanyeol dahil alam na niya ang gagawin niya. Kinuha niya ang sabon at tumayo lang si Baekhyun doon at pinanood na sabunin siya ni Chanyeol. 

Inaantok pa rin si Baekhyun kaya tinatamad siya - kaya hinahayaan niya lang si Chanyeol na paliguan siya. Nagbanlaw naman si Baekhyun habang si Chanyeol naman nilinisan ang sarili niya. Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung shampoo at saka naglagay ng unti sa kamay niya. Kahit na matangkad si Chanyeol at mahirap abutin ang bumbunan, shinampoo siya ni Baekhyun at yumuko na lang si Chanyeol para maabot siya nito. 

“Mhm, sarap naman…” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang minamasahe ni Baekhyun yung ulo niya. 

“Tangkad mo, love… Nakakangawit.”

“Ako na…” Tumayo si Chanyeol ng diretso at saka shinampoo ng maayos ang buhok niya. Naghintay naman si Baekhyun na mabanlawan ni Chanyeol yung ulo niya. Si Baekhyun naman ang shinampoo ni Chanyeol and for some people, masyadong OA yung paliliguan nila yung isa’t isa… Maybe, for some people, napaka-arte nung ginagawa nila, masyadong clingy sa isa’t isa - but no… 

This is the only time they have for themselves. Minsan na lang sila magkita. Minsan na lang sila magkasama. Masyadong busy si Chanyeol, Si Baekhyun din ay halos hindi na nahaharap ang sarili niya dahil sa sobrang dami niyang ginagawa. 

This is the only time na maaalagaan nila yung isa’t isa at wala na silang paki kung maraming sinasabi sa kanila - basta they will use this only time that they have for themselves wisely. Kahit nga buong araw lang sila magtinginan, Baekhyun and Chanyeol would love every single second of it.

“Wait… Nalagyan yung mata ko…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa si Chanyeol dahil mabilis itong binuhusan ni Baekhyun ng tubig. “Aray ko…” Bulong ni Baekhyun at saka kinuskos ang mata niya na medyo mahapdi. 

“Ano ba yan, mahal… Wag mo na i-rub… Lalong maiiritate.” Sambit ni Chanyeol na tinatanggal yung kamay ni Baekhyun. Naghilamos naman si Baekhyun at natanggal naman yung shampoo sa mata niya pero there’s a little redness at medyo mahapdi pa rin kaya tinulungan siya ni Chanyeol matanggal ito.

“Hmp… hindi ka kasi nag-iingat.” Ani ni Baekhyun na naka-pout pa, nagtatampo dahil sa nangyari sa kanya. Hinalikan naman siya ni Chanyeol sa ilong gamit ang basa nitong labi.

“Sorry na… Kiss na lang kita?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at lalong natuwa si Chanyeol nung mabilis itong tumango. Ang nagtatampong Baekhyun ay mabilis suyuin - unting kiss lang ay masaya na ulit ito dahil minsan, nagpapacute lang talaga siya kay Chanyeol. Alam naman ito ni Chanyeol at minsan din talaga, hindi niya natitiis ang asawa niya kaya pupupugin niya ng halik hanggang sa mairita na ito sa kanya.

Kung may mga tao man na kayang iresist yung cuteness ni Baekhyun, hindi kasama si Chanyeol doon. 

Yumuko si Chanyeol para halikan si Baekhyun sa labi at si Baekhyun naman, agad na sumagot sa mga halik ni Chanyeol. Nilagay niya ang mga kamay niya sa mukha nito at agad siyang hinatak ni Chanyeol papunta sa kanya. Ang kamay ni Chanyeol, nasa likod ni Baekhyun at hinahatak siya ng mas malapit. Patuloy pa rin ang pagbagsak ng tubig sa kanilang dalawa, hindi nga lang sila nababasa sa mukha kung hindi sa kanila mga katawan lang. 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung kailan nagsimulang mas uminit yung tubig. Kanina lang, maligamgam lang ang tubig at sakto lang sa balat niya… Pero ngayon, nakakapaso na ang kada patak nito sa kanilang katawan… Hindi niya alam kung yung tubig ba ito o yung iniiwang init ng mga kamay ni Chanyeol na kanina pa siya hinahawakan kung saan saan.

Dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang labi ni Baekhyun at agad namang binuksan ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya para makapasok ang dila ni Chanyeol. Hindi nila pwedeng gawin ito all the way dahil baka ma-late sila pero if they do this quickly, makakaabot naman sila. 

Nilipat ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa matipunong dibdib ni Chanyeol. Matigas ito, dala ng pagwowork out ni Chanyeol regularly… Bihira mag-work out si Baekhyun, mostly kasi pilates ang ginagawa niya and other yoga… Unlike ni Chanyeol na bato ang katawan dahil sa workout regimen niya. Baekhyun is not complaining though, ang hot kasi ng asawa niya every time he’s working out kaya hindi na siya magrereklamo.

Dinama ni Baekhyun yung matigas na abs ni Chanyeol at saka binaba ang kamay niya sa tite nito na dahan-dahan ng tinitigasan kada igagalaw ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya. 

“Mahal… We can’t do it… Baka mahuli tayo sa shoot…” Ani ni Chanyeol. Kahit ganon ang sinabi niya, kabaliktarana naman ang ginawa niya… Inilipat niya ang mga halik niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun hanggang sa mapunta ito sa balikat ng asawa niya. Hindi siya pwedeng mag-iwan ng marka sa leeg ni Baekhyun dahil makikita ito ng mga stylist mamaya… Mahihiya ang asawa niya at maaasar sa kanya kaya hindi pwede… Pero… wala namang nakapagsabi kay Chanyeol na bawal pa rin mag-iwan ng marka sa mga lugar na hindi makikita ng iba kaya pupunuin niya ng marka ang dibdib ni Baekhyun.

“Saglit lang, love… Quickie lang. It’s been a while eh…” Sambit ni Baekhyun at hindi naman na nakapalag ang asawa niya kaya naman kinuha na rin ni Chanyeol yung ari ni Baekhyun at pinagdikit ang sa kanila. 

“Ah…” Mahinhin na ungol ni Baekhyun. Pinalibot ni Chanyeol yung malaki niyang kamay sa kanilang dalawa at saka binalik ang halik sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang mainit na hininga ni Baekhyun sa mga labi niya kada hahagurin ni Chanyeol yung tite nila at hindi rin naman niya mapigilan na masarapan din dahil kay Baekhyun.

Kakaiba ang sarap na dala ng ginagawa nila kahit na ikinukuskos lang at hinahagod ni Chanyeol yung tite nilang dalawa pero nakakadagdag ng sarap ang mga ungol na ginagawa ni Baekhyun pati na rin ang mukha niyang alam ni Chanyeol na sarap na sarap. 

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa at pinalitan ng kamay niya. Maliit lang ang kamay ni Baekhyun kaya naman hindi niya sakop ang kabuuan nilang dalawa unlike kay Chanyeol. Pero mas masarap siyang humagod kesa kay Chanyeol. 

Napakagat na nga ng labi ang asawa niya at napapikit dahil sa sarap na dala ng kamay ni Baekhyun. Hindi lang yon - ginamit ni Baekhyun ang dalawa niyang kamay para salsalin sila. Napaungol si Chanyeol at agad niyang niyuko ang ulo para halikan ulit si Baekhyun ng maraming beses sa balikat at leeg. Binaling naman niya ang atensyon sa mga labi ni Baekhyun at hindi naman nagpatinag ang asawa niya at hinalikan siya ng mas mariin pa.

Parehas na silang matigas at parehas ng tayong-tayo ang mga tite nila… Napalitan na yung sweet thoughts nila kanina libog at gusto na lang nilang parausin ang sarili nila… Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at pinalitan niya para mas mabilis ang paghagod at mas mabilis silang labasan. 

Kasing init ng tubig ang hininga nilang dalawa at kung may tao man sa labas ng pintuan ng kubeta ngayon, matagal na silang narinig dahil sa lakas ng mga pag-ungol nila. Baekhyun is loud kahit na Chanyeol is doing bare minimum - talagang alam lang ni Chanyeol kung paano siya ippleasure. Siyempre, for the eight years na magkasama sila, alam na alam na ni Chanyeol ang katawan niya. And Chanyeol loves it when Baekhyun is loud. It strokes his ego knowing his making Baekhyun feel pleasure - yung sarap na alam niyang siya lang ang makakapagbigay.

Kahit na naliligo, pinapawisan silang dalawa dahil sa sarap, malapit na rin silang labasan dahil sa bilis ng paghagod ni Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa at very sensitive si Baekhyun dahil medyo matagal na rin since nung last nilang ginawa ito. 

“Shit shit shit…” Ungol ni Chanyeol at nilagay ang noo niya sa balikat ni Baekhyun. Kumapit naman sa kanya si Baekhyun at hindi nagtagal, nilabasan silang dalawa na agad namang nabura at nahugasan ng rumaragasang tubig. Pagkatapos nilang makaraos, hinihinigal nilang tinignan ang isa’t isa at tumawa.

“My god… I think this is a sign na kailangan nating damihan ang mga rounds natin… Halatang we miss each other, love.” Bulong ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol at kinuha ulit ang sabon para linisan silang dalawa.

“I think so too…”

Pagtapos nila maligo, tinuyo na nila ang mga katawan nila at saka nagbihis. Si Chanyeol, nagsimula ng magluto ng agahan si Chanyeol while Baekhyun is preparing the things na dadalhin nila sa set. 

May shooting kasi sila for an ad para sa Lotte at sa pagkakatanda ni Baekhyun, sabi sa kanila nung manager ay tatagal daw ng around two to three days yung shoot kasi magshoshoot na rin sila for the other ad ng Lotte. Kaya, for sure, magiging busy nanaman sila at hindi nanaman nila mahaharap ang isa’t isa. 

“Mahal, what do you want to eat for breakfast?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at naghanap ng ingredients sa refrigerator nila. 

“Something heavy, love… Feel ko hindi tayo makakakain for a while.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol agrees. In return, nagluto si Chanyeol ng maraming pagkain. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, tapos sausages paired with a cup of hot coffee. 

Natuwa naman si Baekhyun dahil masarap magluto si Chanyeol and it’s been a while since nakakain sila ng breakfast together. Oo, nakatira sa iisang apartment. Oo, kasal na sila - pero hindi naman sila nagkakasama ng matagal. May movie si Chanyeol, kaya busy siya sa shooting. Si Baekhyun, may lalabas na album kaya naman sobrang busy niya. From day till night, madalas siyang nasa studio at nagsusulat ng songs and recording. May mga photoshoots pa siya para sa album pati MV shooting…

In short, they are married but they are so far away from each other. Literally, hindi, dahil nakatira sa iisang lugar. Pero figuratively, oo - sobrang layo nila sa isa’t isa.

Miss na miss nila yung isa’t isa kahit na lagi silang nagkikita. Minsan, may mga araw na hindi na nila naabutan yung pag-alis or pag-uwi ng kung sino man sa kanilang dalawa… Minsan naman, pag-uwi ni Chanyeol, tulog na si Baekhyun. Kabaliktaran din yon minsan. 

So, masaya si Baekhyun na makakakain siya with Chanyeol after a while. Kahit anong meal, breakfast man, lunch or dinner, o kaya naman snack - Baekhyun loves it kapag kasama niya si Chanyeol.

“Looks delicious, thank you, love… You always make the best food.” Bati ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol. 

“Nambola pa. Sige na, let’s eat…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umupo sa tapat ni Baekhyun.

“Thank you, love you…” Sabi ni Baekhyun bago tinikman ang kape niya. 

“By the way, yung charger ko nasa bag na ba? Baka maiwan ko, wala pa namang android sa atin…” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. Kinuha niya ang kanyang tinidor at sinabi, “Oo, maayos na yung bag natin. After natin magbreakfast, pwede na tayo umalis.” 

“Alright, thank you…” Banggit ni Chanyeol at nagsimulang kumain.

“Mhmm sarap, love.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at masayang kinain yung luto ni Chanyeol. 

“Ubusin mo yan ah.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun. 

Kinasal sila last November. Sinakto talaga nila na birthday ni Chanyeol. Ilang buwan pa lang silang mag-asawa pero the happiness is more than the eight years na pinagsamahan nila. Sobrang saya ikasal sa taong alam mong sasamahan ka buong buhay mo. Baekhyun is the happiest dahil kay Chanyeol at walang humpay at walang tigil yung kasiyahan na yon for the last eight years ng buhay niya. 

They’ve had rough bumps along the way, hindi perfect yung eight years na yon - dumating din sila sa point na pakiramdam nila ay hindi na sila enough para sa isa’t isa. Dumating sila sa point na nagdoubt sila sa isa’t isa but what’s important is that they overcame it. 

The wedding is really private. They did it sa isang private resort na owned ng pamilya ni Chanyeol, ang mga invited lang ay ang mga really close friends at close family lang nila. Yung mga taong invited lang ay yung may alam sa relasyon nilang dalawa at masaya si Baekhyun at Chanyeol na mapalibutan ng mga taong mahal niya sa buhay habang kinakasal sa taong makakasama niya for life. 

When Christmas rolled in, naghoneymoon sila at they decided to take a big break from all their social media. They went to Bali, Indonesia and sa isang private villa sila nagreside for about two weeks, from mid December hanggang first week of January.

Of course, na enjoy nilang dalawa yung lugar and they almost didn’t want to go back pero wala silang choice kasi marami silang pending tasks to do. 

Now, even after a week and a half after they had their honeymoon, hang up parin silang dalawa.

After nilang kumain ng breakfast, nilagay na nila yung mga pinagkainan nila sa dishwasher at saka nag ayos para makaalis na sila ng bahay. 

Nagsapatos na si Baekhyun pati si Chanyeol tapos kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang susi ng sasakyan nila. Si Baekhyun naman, bitbit ang bag nilang dalawa na gagamitin nila for the whole day. Iba ang ginagamit nilang sasakyan pag sabay silang umaalis. Hindi yung Mercedes ni Chanyeol or yung Audi ni Baekhyun ang gamit nila, kundi ang isa pang Audi na shared nila para hindi alam ng mga fans kung may schedule sila na pupuntahan. To prevent din from spoiling them with their future projects na to be revealed pa lang ang details.

As usual, si Chanyeol ang mag ddrive kasi ayaw niyang pinapagdrive si Baekhyun when he’s around. It’s not like he doesn’t trust Baekhyun when it comes to driving, it’s just that he knows that Baekhyun prefers sitting in the passenger’s seat while looking out at the window. Kaya pag magkasama sila, si Chanyeol talaga ang nagddrive.

“Mahal, can you put the place sa gps?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang ini-istart ang sasakyan. Kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ang cellphone ni Chanyeol na nakalagay sa may dashboard at nilagay yung location na pupuntahan nila. After ilagay ni Baekhyun yung location, nagdrive na si Chanyeol papunta sa studio na yon.

Since they need to drive sa expressway at malayo pa yung studio, the car ride is filled with comfortable silence at hindi hectic ang pagddrive ni Chanyeol. Nakahawak pa nga ito sa hita ni Baekhyun na nagbbrowse sa phone niya.

Napansin ni Chanyeol na suot suot ni Baekhyun yung wedding band nila and he smiled dahil suot niya rin yung kanya. Wala siyang balak tanggalin yon and he’s glad that Baekhyun is wearing his. Kung sa ibang tao, it’s just a simple ring that’s used to complete an outfit, sa kanilang dalawa – hindi.

Siyempre, sa tingin ng iba, singsing lang ang suot nila and people have seen them wear too many rings before – wala na lang sa tao yun. Pero today, this is their wedding ring, this is what symbolizes their eternal love for each other and to be able to display it sa public, in which they aren’t allowed to, is something that makes their heart race.

Gustong gusto nila na sabihin sa buong mundo na kasal sila, na matagal na silang nagmamahalan, na mag-asawa na sila… But due to publicity reasons, hindi nila pwedeng gawin yon, not until they’re out of the contract that’s hindering them. Pero onting tiis na lang, maybe after two years, masisigaw na rin nila sa buong mundo kung ano ba talaga sila.

To wear something in public that symbolizes the love that they’ve shared for more than eight years, it’s something that makes them really happy.

“From all the expensive things you’ve worn, I think that ring suits you the most.” Bati ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at tinignan naman ni Baekhyun yung singsing niya sa kaliwang kamay niya.

“From all the expensive things I’ve worn, this is the most expensive.” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun.

Okay maybe hindi siya nagbibiro – masyadong mahal itong wedding ring nila plus may engagement ring din sila kaya oo, from all the expensive things he’s worn, ito yung pinaka precious, treasured, at expensive.

“Ewan ko ba sayo, love… Kahit naman plastic ring ang gamitin mo, papakasalan pa rin kita. Kahit nga sinulid or tali lang…”

“My baby deserves more than a twine, love… Kahit magkano pang singsing yan, basta gusto mo, bibilhin ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Nilapit niya ito sa labi niya at hinalikan ito. Kinilig naman si Baekhyun at hinayaan si Chanyeol na gawin kung ano man ang gusto niyang gawin.

Kahit na walong taon na sila mahigit, hindi pa rin nawawala yung kilig na nararamdaman ni Baekhyun tuwing may gagawin si Chanyeol. Everything is just like the first time at truthfully, he knows he won’t ever get used to it.

“Magdrive ka na lang ng magdrive, mambobola ka pa eh.” Ani ni Baekhyun at saka tinanggal ang kamay niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Tumawa naman yung asawa niyang walang magawa sa buhay niya kung dhindi pagtripan si Baekhyun at pakiligin siya.

“Hindi naman ako nambobola. I love you, mahal.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka nagdrive na.

Nakarating sila sa set right on time at binati sila ng staff pati nung director na maghahandle sa kanila ngayong araw hanggang bukas.

“Good morning po…” Bati ni Baekhyun ng nakangiti. Nakipagkamay naman sila sa lahat at nakita na nila sina Jongin at Sehun na naghihintay sa kanila.

Lumapit yung dalawa sa kagrupo nila umupo sa tapat nila. “Hey, ano na gagawin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. “Meeting daw muna kung anong gagawin dito sa set… Then right after that, break and then start na ng shoot.” Sumagot naman si Jongin. Tumango tango naman yung dalawa at saka naghintay nung mag-oorient sa kanila.

After a few minutes, dumating na yung manager at nag-start na magdiscuss tungkol doon sa gagawin nila ngayong araw.

“So this ad is for our free cart event… We ought to launch this ad a month before the event kaya we’re gonna an ad for the event itself, at saka iba pang ads to be posted as time gets closer to the launching day… Here is the full details, please take the time to read it and after reading, we’re gonna take a 20 minute break before proceeding with the shoot.” Sabi nung manager at saka binigyan sila ng tig-iisang paper with printed details ng shoot.

Binasa naman nila yun at saka naghintay ng further instructions kung magbbreak ba. Kadarating pa lang nila pero may break na. After sila ma-iorient at maipakilala sa mga staff pati na sa mga stylist na aayusan sila ngayon, nagbreak sila for twenty minutes.

“Gutom ka ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa asawa niya at inayos ang buhok nito na gumulo dahil nahanginan nung malaking electric fan na tinetesting para mamaya. 

“No po… What about you, love? Hindi ka ba gutom?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at umiling naman si Chanyeol. Mabigat ang niluto ni Chanyeol kanina na breakfast kaya for sure, hindi siya nagugutom. 

“Okay… Let’s sit over there and wait for break time to be over.”

Naglakad na sila papunta sa may chair at nagtabi. Pinanood naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na manood ng mga tiktok videos sa cellphone niya. 

“Love, sayawin natin to sa bahay…” Bulong ni Baekhyun at pinakita kay Chanyeol yung video sa phone niya.

“Eh mahal… You know na hindi ako nagsasayaw ng tiktok…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinagod ang likod ni Baekhyun na nagpout.

“Mas mahirap pa yung mga sayaw natin dito, love… Hindi ko naman ipopost, para sa atin lang. And nag tiktok ka nung birthday ni Tiffany… Dessert dessert ka pa jan eh mas madali ito kesa doon.” Ani ni Baekhyun na nakapout.

“Mahal, napilitan lang ako non. Birthday gift ko daw sa kanya yon… Tsaka sumayaw naman ako ng Candy ah… Pop rocks, strawberry, bubblegum -” Natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil sumayaw pa si Chanyeol ng candy. Ang sarap niya minsan kurutin sa singit dahil likas talaga na makulit si Chanyeol at nakakairita. Love naman siya ni Baekhyun so it doesn’t matter.

Hindi nila namamalayan na magsisimula na ang shoot kaya naman tinawag na sila nina Sehun at Jongin sa may dressing area. 

Naglakad na yung dalawa papunta sa may dressing room at nakita nila yung apat na salamin at apat na separate na upuan. Umupo si Baekhyun sa may unang salamin at umupo naman sa tabi niya si Chanyeol na nilabas ang phone niya para may libangan siya habang mine-makeup-an siya. Yung dalawa naman na mas nakakabata sa kanila ay magkatabi doon sa dalawang upuan sa likod nila.

“Hi Sir Baek… Medyo heavy make up po tayo today, okay lang po ba?” Tanong nung stylist at tumango naman si Baekhyun. Sa kanilang lahat, si Baekhyun talaga ang pinakabinibigyan ng heavy makeup. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pangit ba siya or what, pero okay lang naman sa kanya.

Nagsimula na silang lagyan ng makeup at saka inayusan na sila ng buhok. Medyo magulo ang ayos ng buhok niya compared sa iba nilang ads pero ayos lang… Hindi nga siya marunong mag-ayos ng sarili niyang buhok eh… Nahawa na siya sa asawa niyang tinatakpan lang ng beanie ang buhok kapag hindi nakaayos.

Pero sa skin care, hindi siya matatalo ng asawa niya dahil alagang alaga ni Baekhyun ang balat niya. Si Chanyeol, hilamos lang ng cleanser yan okay na… Samantalang yung kanya, talagang mini-make sure niya na malambot at parang baby yung skin… Lagi kasi siyang kini-kiss ni Chanyeol sa pisngi kaya kailangan malambot at soft ito. Not like Chanyeol minds if they aren’t soft and smooth…

After nilang ayusan, naunang natapos yung rest sa makeup dahil light makeup lang ang kailangan sa kanila. Nagbibihis na silang lahat at nung aalis na dapat sila sa dressing room, biglang narinig ni Baekhyun yung stylist niya na sinabihan siya na tanggalin yung singsing niya.

“Sir, pwede po ba na i-remove po yung singsing niyo?”

“H-Ho?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Tama ba yung rinig niya na pinapatanggal nito yung wedding ring niya?

“Ahh baka po kasi may magsuspect eh… Niremind lang po ako ng mga manager niyo na ipatanggal…” Kinakabahan na sagot nung stylist. Right, aside sa family and friends nila, maraming nakakaalam na mga staff na nakasama nila sa mga shoots pero lahat naman sila ay pinapapirma ng NDA kaya walang nakakalabas na info.

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na matindi ang pagkakatingin sa kanya. 

Baekhyun is put into pressure. Alam niyang ayaw ni Chanyeol ipatanggal dahil suot suot pa rin ni Chanyeol yung kanya. Pwede naman nila isuot yung wedding band nila as long as isa lang sa kanila ang nakasuot at hindi suot nung isa… Para daw walang magsuspect.

“S-Sige…” Tinanggal ni Baekhyun yung wedding ring niya at nilagay niya sa bulsa niya. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na umiwas na ng tingin at tumalikod. Naglakad na ito papunta sa may set at iniwan si Baekhyun sa may dressing room.

Napalunok naman si Baekhyun at sumunod sa set… Hindi siya makatingin kay Chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam kung anong magiging reaksyon nito. Alam niyang galit si Chanyeol. Ayaw na ayaw nito sa lahat yung tinatago kung ano mang meron sa kanila pero dahil nga sa management nila, napilitan si Chanyeol na itago ito.

And now na tinanggal ni Baekhyun yung wedding ring nila to hide the fact that they are married, alam ni Baekhyun na galit si Chanyeol.

Nagnakaw si Baekhyun ng tingin at napansin niya na badtrip talaga ito. Nakakunot ang noo, hindi gaanong nagsasalita, at hindi tinitignan si Baekhyun.

Magkasama si Chanyeol and Sehun sa isang picture at naghihintay naman sila Baekhyun at Jongin para sa turn nila.

“Hyung…” Tawag ni Jongin kay Baekhyun at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit mo naman tinanggal?” Ang sabi ni Jongin at agad na bumigat lalo ang loob ni Baekhyun. Mali ba na tinanggal niya? Mali ba yung gawin niya kung anong pinapagawa sa kanya? Mali ba na itago lang kahit saglit yung wedding ring kasi ito yung dapat nilang sundin?

“Jongin… Pinapatanggal sa akin… Alam mo naman yung fans… unting sulyap lang alam na nila agad. Pag nakita rin nila yung kay Chanyeol, malalaman nila na wedding ring namin to.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Kahit hindi mo naman tanggalin eh, kahit ilipat mo lang sa ibang daliri or ikutin mo… Hindi naman mapapansin gaano… Alam mo naman si Chanyeol-hyung when it comes to this... Kung maaari nga, ayaw niyang itago yung inyo eh…” Ang sabi ni Jongin at nanatiling tahimik si Baekhyun.

“Look, hindi ako nangingialam… But I know you guys kapag nag-aaway kayo, I just don’t want this to take a toll kapag mas busy na kayo… I know you guys will overcome it…” Ang sabi ni Jongin at tumango naman si Baekhyun.

Chanyeol isn’t just mad. He’s pissed.

Gusto niya mag wala at kausapin si Baekhyun but he knows that he should keep it professional. It’s not entirely Baekhyun’s fault too. 

Kulang na lang maghiwalay sila sa sobrang pagtatago nila. Hindi na nila magawa kung anong gusto nila tapos yung nag-iisa na lang na palatandaan na mag-asawa sila, ipapatago pa? At pumayag pa si Baekhyun? Binili ni Chanyeol ang singsing na yon, hindi para hubarin at ibulsa kapag sinita… Binili ni Chanyeol yon para ipakita sa buong sambayanan na mahal nila ang isa’t isa. Binili niya yon para kahit papaano, kahit kakatiting na sandali lang, makita ng mundo how they love each other to the moon and back.

Tapos sa isang sita lang, isang sabi lang, ganon kabilis hubarin ni Baekhyun na para bang it didn’t mean anything to him at all. 

Isang taon naghanap si Chanyeol ng magandang wedding ring, isang taon niya pinag-isipan kung anong bibilhin niya at kung magugustuhan ba ni Baekhyun yung singsing… Pero ambilis niyang hinubad… Ambilis niyang ibulsa na para bang maling mali na sinuot niya yon in the first place.

Chanyeol isn’t petty. He has every rights to get mad. Si Chanyeol, hindi natatakot na ipangalandakan sa buong mundo na mahal niya si Baekhyun - wala siyang paki kahit maraming magalit sa kanila, kahit na talikuran sila ng buong mundo - walang paki si Chanyeol basta alam ni Baekhyun na mahal na mahal siya nito… Pero si Baekhyun, lagi na lang takot… Lagi na lang tumatago… Lagi na lang silang nilalagay sa pangalawa… And Chanyeol is reaching his limit - hindi pwede na laging siya na lang ang lumalaban para sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi pwede na siya lang yung nagmamahal at laging siya na lang ang walang takot. It’s time for Baekhyun to step up because Chanyeol can’t take it anymore.

Natapos ang buong araw ng hindi nagpapansinan ang dalawa. From eight in the morning hanggang eleven ng gabi, hindi pinansin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kahit na ito na mismo ang lumalapit. Hindi rin ito sumama sa kanila nung kumain ito at hinatak na lang si Sehun para samahan siya sa labas.

Kahit nung hinanap siya ni Baekhyun para tanungin kung kumain na siya, hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol na para bang anino lang siya. Baekhyun tried but to no avail, ayaw talaga siyang kausapin ni Chanyeol.

Hindi muna pipilitin ni Baekhyun… Pag mainit kasi ang ulo ni Chanyeol ng umaga - hanggang gabi na ito… Baekhyun will reserve the talk for later pag magkasama na sila sa bahay. 

For now, focus muna sila sa trabaho hanggang sa matapos ito. 

Tahimik sila sa kotse, walang nagsasalita dahil ayaw pa ni Baekhyun kausapin si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya kasi na lalong uminit ang ulo nito habang nagddrive. Wala itong imik at nakakunot ang noo, ni hindi man lang naibabaling ang tingin kay Baekhyun na parang iiyak na dahil hindi niya kaya na matagal silang hindi nag-uusap.

Pagdating nila sa apartment, hinubad na ni Baekhyun yung sapatos niya. Nauna naman si Chanyeol papunta sa kubeta. Narinig ni Baekhyun ang tunog ng shower at alam niyang naliligo si Chanyeol.

Kaninang umaga lang ang saya saya nila… Tapos ngayon magkagalit na sila. Pero this is Baekhyun’s fault kaya gagawan niya ng paraan para maayos nila ito. As much as possible, ayaw niyang matulog silang dalawa ng hindi nagkakaayos… 

After ilang minutes, lumabas si Chanyeol ng nakarobe. Hindi basa ang buhok nito dahil katawan lang ang niliguan niya. Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya at naghintay ng tiyempo habang naghahanap si Chanyeol ng damit sa may damitan niya.

“Love…”

Hindi ito sumagot.

“Love, I’m sorry…” Sambit ni Baekhyun at tumayo. Lumakad siya kay Chanyeol at niyakap ito sa likod. Hindi pa rin siya pinansin nito at tinanggal pa ang kamay ni Baekhyun. 

“Take a shower, Baekhyun. Then go to sleep.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Kumirot naman ang puso ni Baekhyun, feeling dejected. 

“Can we talk first?”

“I don’t want to talk so just please… Give me a rest.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang damit niya sa damitan nila at saka lumakad papunta sa kama para magbihis. Naiwan si Baekhyun na nakatayo sa may damitan, hindi alam ang gagawin. Pag pinilit niya si Chanyeol, baka may masabi pa ito na hindi niya gustong sabihin. It happened a lot of times and nangyayari yun kapag he’s at his limit… Ayaw ni Baekhyun na mangyari yon.

He’s been trying since this morning… Siguro ayaw na talaga ni Chanyeol makipag-usap sa kaniya ngayon. They’re both tired… Baka wala lang silang mapala kung mag-sisigawan pa sila.

Kumuha na lang si Baekhyun ng damit niya at saka pumunta sa CR para maglinis ng katawan. After niya maglinis, mga fifteen minutes later, lumabas siya ng CR at nakita na natutulog na si Chanyeol.

Patay na ang ilaw at nakatalikod ito… Baekhyun lost his hope na sana ay mag-usap sila ngayong gabi. 

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at saka lumabas ng kwarto. As much as he wants to sleep beside Chanyeol, parang hindi naman siya makakatulog ng alam niyang galit ito sa kanya. Pumunta si Baekhyun sa may sala at humiga sa sofa.

Dito na lang muna siya hanggang sa antukin siya… Mamaya na lang siya lilipat sa kama nila.

Unconsciously, Baekhyun started crying. Gusto niya kasi yakapin si Chanyeol. Gusto niya itong lambingin at matulog ng nakangiti… Hindi ganito… Ang lamig dito sa labas, hindi kagaya sa loob ng bisig ni Chanyeol na lagi siyang kinukulong at laging pinaparamdam sa kanya na mahal niya ito.

Si Chanyeol naman, hindi pa tulog. He can hear Baekhyun crying outside the bedroom. He feels bad kasi kanina pa ito nageeffort na makausap siya but he keeps rejecting him. He feels bad kasi alam niyang gustong gusto siya nito makausap.

Bumangon si Chanyeol at lumabas ng pinto. Nung narinig ni Baekhyun na bumukas ang pinto ng bedroom, agad niyang pinunasan ang luha niya at pumikit.

“Tara na. Malamig dito.”

Uminit naman ang puso ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya pero hindi siya sumagot… Hindi naman niya kasi alam ang sasabihin niya.

“Baekhyun, alam kong gising ka. Tara na.”

“Mahal.”

“Ano?”

“It’s “mahal”... Not Baekhyun.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at narinig niya na huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol. 

“Let’s go sleep, mahal…” Malambot na ang boses ni Chanyeol kaya naman agad na tumayo si Baekhyun at sinundan si Chanyeol sa kwarto nila. Pagkaupo nila sa kama, nagulat si Chanyeol nung bigla siyang talunin ni Baekhyun at yakapin ng mahigpit.

“Wait- Baek-”

“I’m sorry na, love… I didn’t mean to make you mad, you know that… I love you, kahit ano pang mangyari, ikaw pa rin naman ang pipilin ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at naramdaman ni Chanyeol yung pagtulo ng luha ni Baekhyun. He sighed at naramdaman niya ang paghikbi ni Baekhyun. He wraps his arms around him at pinatahan siya.

“It’s okay, mahal. I’m sorry for being difficult, I was just upset.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“No… Don’t apologize, it’s my fault for always being a coward. Mahal na mahal kita… I don’t have any excuses, I’m just scared and it’s causing a strain in our relationship. I’m sorry.” Bulong ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol is glad that he admitted it.

At least Baekhyun knows what he is lacking. And he knows how to make up for it.

Lumayo si Baekhyun at yumuko, “I promise na hindi na ko matatakot to show the world who we are, love…”

“Say that while looking at me.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumaas ang ulo ni Baekhyun. Inulit niya ito and Chanyeol smiles, lumabas na yung dimples na kanina pa hinahanap ni Baekhyun.

  
“Thank you for always trying for me, mahal…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang asawa na namamaga ang mata dahil sa kakaiyak.

“Thank you for staying with me, I love you.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol habang hinahagod ang buhok niya. “Kiss mo na ko, please… Baka maiyak ako ulit.”

“Panlaban mo sa akin yan eh…” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero hindi naman na siya nagreklamo at hinalikan si Baekhyun. Hindi naman bumitaw si Baekhyun sa pagkakahawak niya sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Sinadya niya na hindi lumayo hanggang sa maubusan sila ng hininga. 

“Yes… Pero since I still feel bad for making you upset, can I make it up to you?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tumaas naman ang kilay ni Chanyeol.

“Do you still feel bad or you just want to do something for me?” 

“Both but slightly on the latter.” Tawa ni Baekhyun at umiling na lang si Chanyeol. “Go ahead, baby… No one’s stopping you.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at saka hinayaan si Baekhyun na gawin ang kung anong gusto niyang gawin. 

Pinahiga ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at nilagay naman ni Chanyeol ang braso niya sa ilalim ng ulo niya habang pinapanood si Baekhyun. He kissed his way from Chanyeol’s neck pababa sa tyan nito. Tinaas niya ang tshirt ni Chanyeol at pinuno ng halik ang matipuno nitong katawan hanggang sa basa na sa halik ang tyan ni Chanyeol.

Bumaba pa lalo ang mga halik ni Baekhyun at napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol. Pinanood niya na hatakin ni Baekhyun ang sweatpants niya at ngumiti ito na parang bata nung nakita niyang hindi nakasuot ng underwear si Chanyeol.

Well, hindi naman kasi nagsusuot si Chanyeol ng underwear kapag gabi, he finds it irritating. Alam ni Baekhyun yan out of all people pero parang lalo pa siyang na-excite kesa kay Chanyeol. 

“Ah-” Nagulat si Chanyeol nung biglang dilaan ni Baekhyun ang tite niya from the base hanggang sa ulo. Kung hindi siya matigas kanina, ngayon tinitigasan na siya. There’s something about the way Baekhyun licking his cock that drives Chanyeol to the brink of insanity. Hindi niya talaga alam kung bakit pagdating kay Baekhyun, ambilis bilis mawala ang self control niya.

Ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang mga labi niya sa balls ni Chanyeol at isa isa itong sinipsip, bago sinubo ang dalawa. Nakatingin siya kay Chanyeol habang si Chanyeol ay busy rin na nakatingin sa kanya habang lalong tumitigas ang burat niya. 

Hindi nagtagal, kasing tigas na ng bato ang tite ni Chanyeol at satisfied na si Baekhyun sa ginawa niya kaya naman kinuha niya ito from the base at dinilaan ang pulang pula na ulo. Hindi lang yon, tumutulo na rin ng pre-cum ang tite ni Chanyeol na masinop na sinipsip ni Baekhyun. He’s not gonna let a drop go to waste. Kanya lang ang tamod ni Chanyeol.

Sinipsip ni Baekhyun ang ulo at saka dinilaan ang mga ugat na umiikot sa kabuaan ni Chanyeol. Isa isa niya itong dinilaan hanggang sa marinig niya ang mahinang pag-ungol ng asawa niya. Walang pasintabi na sinubo ni Baekhyun ang burat ni Chanyeol at sinubo niya ito hanggang sa kalahati. Kalahati pa lang, punong puno na ang bibig ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang taba at haba ng tite ni Chanyeol. Talagang busog na busog siya.

Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa bawat gilid ng balakang ni Chanyeol at sinubo ang tite nito hanggang sa maluha na siya dahil ang kabuuan nito ay nakabaon sa bibig niya. 

“Tanginang bibig yan-” Ungol ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun loves that he’s pleasuring his husband thoroughly. Hindi siya nagpatalo at nilabas pasok ang tite ni Chanyeol sa bibig niya hanggang sa magkalat na siya ng laway at luha. Masyadong malaki si Chanyeol para sa bunganga niya pero he’ll take what he can get.

Nilagay niya ang dalawang kamay ni Chanyeol sa buhok niya and Chanyeol knows what he means. Nilapat ni Chanyeol ang mga paa niya sa kama at kumapit kay Baekhyun. Maya maya pa, kinantot na ni Chanyeol ng mabilis ang bibig ni Baekhyun.

Naluha si Baekhyun, nararamdaman niya ang pagtama ng ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol sa lalamunan niya at nararamdaman niya rin ang pag-abot nito sa pinakamalalim na parte ng bibig niya - talagang binubusog siya ni Chanyeol.

Napakalaswa ng mga tunog na lumalabas sa bibig niya, pati ang pagmumura ni Chanyeol ay wala na ring sinasanto sa sobrang lutong. Kakaiba talaga ang sarap ng bibig ni Baekhyun - kulang na lang ay maging kasing sarap ng butas niya. 

Chanyeol pulls out at huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun, umubo rin to at tumulo ang laway at luha niya sa balat ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya gaanong binigyan ng pahinga ni Chanyeol at binalik ang tite niya sa loob ng bibig nito at mabilis na bumayo.

Tumatama na ang bayag ni Chanyeol sa baba ni Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang sagad niyang bumayo - hindi naman nagrereklamo si Baekhyun. He’ll let Chanyeol use his mouth whenever and wherever he wants. 

Hinugot ni Chanyeol mula sa bibig ni Baekhyun ang tite niya at saka binigyan si Baekhyun ng ilang segundo para magpahinga.

“Tuwad.”

Mabilis na sumunod si Baekhyun sa gusto ng asawa niya at kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ang lube nila na nasa gilid ng kama. Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang plastic seal nito – halata naman na ang tagal na nilang hindi ginagawa ito kaya hindi pa rin bukas ang seal hanggang ngayon. Nilagyan niya ng malamig na gel ang mga daliri niya. Si Baekhyun naman, ibinaba ang suot niyang pants at naghintay sa gagawin ni Chanyeol.

Piniga ni Chanyeol ang tube direkta sa butas ni Baekhyun at napaungol naman ang asawa niya dahil sa lamig nito. “Baby… Wala pa akong ginagawa umuungol ka na…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinagluruan gamit ang index finger niya ang butas ni Baekhyun.

Pinasok niya ang isang daliri sa loob ni Baekhyun hanggang sa makain ang haba nito ng pwet ni Baekhyun. Napakagat naman yung isa ng labi dahil kahit kailan talaga, mataba na talaga ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol. Walang tatalo, kahit na mga daliri ni Baekhyun will never be enough sa girth ng mga daliri nitong asawa niya. Isa pa lang ang naipapasok pero parang gusto na agad ni Baekhyun na maramdaman kung gaano kataba at kahaba ang tite ng asawa niya. Ang tagal na niyang hindi ito natikman at naramdaman sa loob niya kaya hindi na siya magpapabebe pa… Kung maari nga, gusto niya na lang na ipasok ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun.

Ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang pangalaw and he scissors Baekhyun open. He’s stretching him para sa tite niya na alam niyang makakasakit kay Baekhyun mamaya. No matter what he does para paluwagin si Baekhyun, talagang masikip talaga ang butas ng asawa niya. Ang pink na butas ni Baekhyun ay na-iistretch na sa tatlong mga daliri ni Chanyeol at binubuka ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya para masanay na ang butas ni Baekhyun para sa kanya mamaya.

Hindi nagtagal, hinugot na ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya sa butas ni Baekhyun at narinig niya ang iyak ng asawa niya. “Baby… Please bilisan mo… I don’t want to be empty.” Ang sabi nito.

“You never want to be empty, baby… You always want something inside of you, what a little slut.” Bulong ni Chanyeol at napaungol naman si Baekhyun kaya’t kinuha na ulit ni Chanyeol ang lube at nilagyan ang tite niyang nakatayo na sa sobrang tigas.

Pinasok niya ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at nawala sa pagkakatuwag ang asawa niya. Bumigay ang mga kamay nito at hinayaan na humampas ang mukha niya sa malambot na higaan, hanggang sa mapuno ng tite ni Chanyeol ang butas niya. Nakabaon na ito and Chanyeol keeps groaning dahil sobrang sikip ni Baekhyun. Hinihigop siya papaloob at niyayakap siya ng mainit at madulas na mga pader ng butas ni Baekhyun… Parang ayaw na lang niyang hugutin papalabas ang tite niya kahit kailan.

Napakapit si Baekhyun sa bed sheet nung dahan dahan na gumalaw si Chanyeol. Para siyang napupunit sa bawat galaw nito but he doesn’t mind. Ang sarap talagang makantot ng asawa niya and Baekhyun takes pride that he’s the only one who gets to feel his big cock inside him.

Siya lang ang makakaramdam kung gaano kalaki at kasarap ang asawa niya, siya lang ang gusto nitong tirahin gabi-gabi… Sa kanya lang napupunta lahat ng tamod ni Chanyeol – Chanyeol is his and he loves that.

Kaya naman si Baekhyun na mismo ang kumantot sa sarili niya papunta sa tite ni Chanyeol. His hips are moving on their own as if gustong gusto na talagang mabayo. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang balakang ni Baekhyun at saka binarurot ang butas nito. Napaiyak si Baekhyun sa biglaang pagbayo nito at nanginginig na ang butas niya dahil hindi nito kinakaya ang malakas na pagtira sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Kung kanina ay nakaluhod pa si Baekhyun, ngayon ay nakadapa na siya sa sobrang sarap. Wala na siyang magawa kung hindi tanggapin lahat ng binibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya rin magalaw ang katawan niya dahil ang mga kamay niya ay hawak ni Chanyeol sa likuran niya at ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol ay tulak tulak ang ulo niya pababa sa kama.

Walang choice si Baekhyun kung hindi tanggapin ang bawat malakas at madiin na bayo ng asawa niya. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam ng may malaking tite na bumabayo sayo ng ganito kaya’t kung kanina ay ungol lang ang lumalabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun – ngayon ay mga sigaw na ng pangalan ni Chanyeol at pagmamakaawa.

“Putanginang butas to… Ang sarap sarap mo, mahal.” Ungol ni Chanyeol nung sikipan ni Baekhyun ang butas niya para lalong sumarap para kay Chanyeol.

“S-Sagad mo pa! Fuck! Please, bigay mo na sa akin yung tamod mo, baby…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at sumigaw nung barurutin ni Chanyeol ang butas niya. Kanina pa bugbog sa bayo ang prostate ni Baekhyun at ramdam niya na tumutulo na ang tite niya sa higaan dahil dito. Wala na siyang magawa kung hindi ang umiyak sa sobrang sarap.

“You want it, baby? Gusto mo na iputok ko sa loob lahat ng tamod ko?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at kahit na nakahawak siya sa ulo ni Baekhyun, tumango pa rin ito na para bang hayok na hayok sa tite.

“Please! Please, baby! Akin na…” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol groans. Dumapa si Chanyeol sa likod ni Baekhyun at mabilis na kinantot ang butas niya hanggang sa maramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pag-twitch ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya.

Malakas ang ungol nilang parehas nung iputok ni Chanyeol lahat ng tamod niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at para bang na-relief lahat ng tension na nararamdaman ni Baekhyun sa butas niya dahil sa tamod ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa nakuntento si Chanyeol at isinagad pa ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun na para bang gusto niya itong buntisin at napaiyak na lang si Baekhyun nung labasan siya ng walang kahirap hirap. Ni hindi niya na kailangan pang salsalin yung sarili niya…

Bayo pa lang ni Chanyeol ay lalabasan na siya.

Maya maya, hinugot na ni Chanyeol ang tite niya mula sa butas ni Baekhyun at si Baekhyun na pagod na pagod na, mula sa trabaho hanggang sa pagkantot ni Chanyeol, ay pipikit pikit na yumakap sa kanya. Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol at niyakap bago hinalikan.

“I hope you don’t feel bad anymore…” Sabi ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun chuckles.

“I don’t feel bad emotionally but physically? My ass hurts.” Bulong ni Baekhyun at ang huli niyang narinig ay ang tawa ni Chanyeol at naramdaman niya ang paghalik nito sa noo niya.

\--------

Kinabukasan, napansin agad ni Sehun at Jongin na bati na ang dalawa. Back to normal na ang lahat. Alagang alaga na ulit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun hindi katulad nung kahapon na halos saang direksyong ay pupuntahan ni Chanyeol para lang hindi makausap si Baekhyun.

“Oh ano? Okay na ba kayo?” Tanong ni Jongin at tumango naman si Baekhyun ng nakangiti. “Just a little conversation and we’re good… Thank you for the advice yesterday, Nini.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman yung mas bata sa kanila.

“I’m glad you two made up. Ang awkward kahapon dito. Takot pa kay Chanyeol lahat ng staff.” Sabi ni Sehun at hindi naman siya pinansin ni Chanyeol. After silang sinabihan kung anong gagawin nila, nagbreak ulit sila for twenty minutes katulad nung ginawa nila kahapon.

After nung break, tinawag na sila sa dressing room at balik sila sa pwesto nila kahapon. Magkatabi ulit si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun at inayusan sila katulad nung pagkakaayos sa kanila kahapon.

Dumating na yung stylist nila at dala dala ang mga damit na susuotin nila. Yung susuotin nila ay same pa rin nung kahapon, pero he’s sure naman na this is dry cleaned. Pinasuot na sa kanila yung mga damit at mabilis naman nilang sinuot. 

Pagkalabas nila sa dressing area, naglakad na sila papunta sa set. Bigla naman silang pinigil nung same stylist kahapon.

“Ah… Sir Baek… Yung singsing niyo po… Baka po kasi malimutan niyo ulit.” Sabi nung staff. Tumingin naman ulit si Chanyeol sa kanya at ngumiti si Baekhyun.

“I’m not gonna take it off, thank you for reminding me.”

With that, naglakad na sila sa set at hindi naman mabura ang ngiti sa mga mukha nila. 

**Author's Note:**

> sana nagustuhan niyo!! big thank you sa commissioner 🥺


End file.
